A Dreamer's Sanctuary
by sTaRfIrExrObIn
Summary: She dreams of his love for her to be real, and he dreams of her slipping away from his grasp. When these two dreamers collide, only so much can come true... Oneshot NightwingxKori


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS 

**This oneshot is dedicated to Cutiepie101! You are one of my anonymous reviewers; thanks for everything! (LoL sorry if I spelled your name wrong!)**

_**

* * *

Clash! **_

Koriand'r quivered as she landed from another one of her startled jumps.

"Eeeek!"

Pounding rain and thunderstorms weren't as common in Tameran as they were here on Earth, but she figured that she'd get used to it since this was the third night in a row…or not. In every corner she thought she saw shadows haunting her when they only turned out to be the curtains swaying from the strong winds that seeped in through her open window. She hated thunderstorms; she hated hearing the heavy drops of water splatter against her window. But as everything always turned out, there was a plus side. And again, as always, it always had something to do with him.

Every night since the rainy season had begun she would tiptoe to a different room, trying to soften her whimpers so that she would remain unheard throughout the tower. But no matter what room she went into to hide in from the noise and the dark, he would always find her, find her and offer his hand out until she took it, and she knew that he would stand there for all he cared until her hand touched his. Then he would drag her to his room despite her protesting whispers and they would be laughed at when the Titans found them leaning against each other, asleep.

But now she felt like she had been imposing on him too much and for too long too; maybe she should just go where she usually went and-

_**Clash! Bang!**_

"EEEEEEK!"

She quickly clasped her delicate hand over her mouth as soon as she realized how loud she had sounded. Oh, how she wished he could be here right now, at this very moment. She wanted him, she wanted him so bad. But did he want her as much as she wanted him? She wanted to believe that he did, but proof could only be in so many places at once, and with Nightwing, Kori knew things were useless and that there would be no hope in trying to make him feel for her. She lowered her eyes as she lay back down, plopping her head on the fluffy pillow below her. If only he could just open up the tiniest bit and-

Her thoughts were interrupted when an unmistakable clap of thunder rang throughout the city. And that was the last straw.

She threw the covers aside and grabbed her blanket, clutching it as she scampered out of the room into the dark hallways and into the brightly lit recreation room. And she caught sight of him, lying on the couch sleeping peacefully on the couch.

She wanted to nudge him awake, but her consideration took over her and she decided not to.

_**Clash! Bang! CLASH!**_

And just as she was about to scream for what practically meant her life, her whimpers were drowned out when Nightwing sat upright, looking bewildered and frightened as ever.

And seeing him frightened scared her even more.

"Ri-…Richard? Friend, may I be of any-"

But she was cut off when he grabbed her by the arm and quickly but gently pulled her to him, making them only inches away from each other.

"Richard? I-"

Sweat dripped down his face and he looked at her with hurt and…again, fear. But why?

"Nightwing, please tell me what is wrong. I want to-"

"Kori, stay with me, I want you to stay!"

"Richard, I'm…I'm not leaving…"

She listened to her voice fade off in the distance as she stopped herself short. Was this supposed to mean something? Did this really mean that he-

No. Oh X-hal, how she wanted it to be true, but it couldn't. He couldn't, and she had made it her goal to push her emotions farthest away from what was now growing into strong feelings of…_love_ towards him. She decided to force the idea out of her head.

"Nightwing," she started again, "You are merely experiencing what you call the 'nightmare'? Now it would be best for you if-"

But once again, he interrupted her and pulled her into his arms, suffocating her as she struggled to breathe.

"Don't leave me Kori. I want you to stay. Don't leave me! I want you with me! Kori, I love you, DON'T GO!"

Tears came to her eyes, but instead of tears of joy, sadness clouded her already misty eyes as drops of salty water rolled down her cheeks. She knew he didn't mean that. Like she had told him before, he was only sleep-talking.

"Wake up, Robin," she yelled frantically, using his teenage superhero name as she tried to escape the hurt that made her heart heave with gloom. She shook him furiously out of his dreamy state, and when his blurred vision subsided, he questioned himself why he was now on the floor when he had laid down on the couch waiting for Kori to-"

Kori! He had to-

"Kor?" he asked clueless as she began to stand up from her sitting position on the couch. "Kori? Where are you going? I need to tell you something!"

She stopped midway as she merely stood with her back towards him with her arms crossed. She sniffled. "W-what?"

His eyes softened and he strode over to her slowly, and when he clamped his hands down on her shoulders, turning her fragile body around, his smile vanished almost instantly when he noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Kori…what's wrong?"

She refused to look him in the eye as she spoke. "It is nothing that concerns you…Friend."

But it was the way she had said it that made him want to break down as well.

"Anything that happens to you concerns me," Nightwing replied as he fumbled with his vintage t-shirt nervously.

And there they stood, and she finally looked at him, making eye contact for what seemed for the very first time. Unlike the other Titans, she had seen his icy blue pools every night. But she loved them, and he loved hers all the same. Their faces were nearly centimeters away from each other, and each of them drew in even closer. And closer…

_**Clash! Bang!**_

The two twenty-year old heroes jumped in fright and hopped away from each other. Tears swam in Kori's emerald orbs again in pain, and as much as she tried to hold them in, within seconds the dam that had held them back broke and drops of water fell furiously down her beautiful face. They had been so close, so…close…

"Damn it Kori, what's wrong? Tell me!"

She gazed up at him, with him being an inch taller than her. "Stop it! Stop trying to care, stop pretending!"

He grabbed hold of her hands, taking them in his as he stared into her eyes. "What are you-"

"Did you really mean that? You had this- this nightmare, and you said this- want- told m-me not to go," she stammered as she continued to break down in tears. "Why?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

She looked at him pleadingly, with tears still running down her face, watching him as she waited for an answer.

But his dumbstruck gaze got her nowhere closer to comfort and release. His jaw tightened and she felt his grip on her hands loosen until she was able to free them from his grasp.

"I knew it," she whispered. "I…I knew it," she whimpered in defeat.

"I just want to pretend nothing happened between us, okay?" She turned away from him, sobbing quietly. She could hold it until she got to her room, right? But before she could take even more than five steps, she felt him take hold of her wrist, swerving her around quickly. All he did was stare into her eyes. Those beautiful eyes…

"I could never do that," he breathed in tightly. Only she made him feel that way, only SHE made him want to-

"What?" she sniffled disbelievingly. But the only response she received was his thumb wiping a tear off her face, and he continued to caress her neck with his hands; with her back against his chest, Kori tilted her head to the side to allow easy access of her neck.

"N…Nightwing," she said, sighing. "What-what are you-"

She was cut off as his lips brushed gently against hers, Richard sighed a hot breath onto Kori's lips and she moaned softly in delight as he teased every single bit of her mouth. She moved so that she was seated on the living room sofa and Richard took it as his cue to position himself on top of her. She ran her fingers through his thick, shoulder-length hair pulling it away from his face so that she could kiss him easily. He returned the kisses, smiling very faintly, and nuzzled his head in the spot between her head and shoulder.

She breathed in with ecstasy and moaned in delight. "Richard…the-the others, they'll-"

He continued to caress her lips with light but even more demanding kisses. "Let them come."

A grin appeared on her face as she smirked playfully, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down, pressing her lips gently on his. With every demanding kiss they exchanged, the more it grew. The wanting. The passion. The need…for each other.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: Another oneshot to clear my mind of the horrible disease by the name of writer's block! I wrote this and some other oneshot because I may be putting "Heated Love" on hold right now as I start to think of whether I should have a lemon or not for its next chapter. If you haven't read the story yet, please do read it and don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of it! **

**LoLzZzZzZ Now review for THIS story! Thankies! Also, since I didn't have time to reply to my reviews, thank you to all the people who greeted me on my birthday last Friday! Love you guys!**

**xOxO,**

**sTaRfIrExrObIn **


End file.
